


Wrecked

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair Pulling, Ice Play, Marking, Oral Sex, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Smut, Unprotected Sex, ang chan smut, baby girl - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: You are wrecked by Daddy Chan daily, but you are his baby girl and you love every bit of it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Wrecked

Here you are again on your knees, the rug burn that still resides on them from the night before, the burning sensation as they rub against the pillow beneath you. Chan was nice enough to give you something soft to kneel on, but the damage has already been done. You look up into his mysterious dark eyes. He has totally wrecked you, and made you his toy. 

“Is my baby girl ready for another go?” His thumb swipes against the corner of your mouth, smearing your once pretty, red lipstick. You look completely fucked out, but Chan wants another go with your mouth. He wants to shove his cock so far down your throat, that you’ll feel him there for weeks on end. “Yes, daddy,” you said quietly. That wasn’t good enough for Chan, he wants to hear you say it louder and much clearer.

He weaves his thick fingers in your hair, yanking your head back. “What’s that baby girl? Daddy didn’t quite hear what was coming out of that dick sucking mouth of yours.” This is the part of Chan that makes your stomach turn, the way he says these vulgar things to you. Then the other part of you gets off on it.

Clearing your throat, your voice becoming much clearer and louder this time. “YES, daddy… please shove your cock down my throat and let me fuck you with my mouth.” Chan gives you a devious side smirk as he gently releases the tight grip on your hair, your scalp no longer screaming for mercy. His leaky cock is standing tall at your attention. Wrapping your hand around his throbbing, veiny dick, you swirl your tongue around the tip, tasting his salty musk on your taste buds. 

Chan hates being teased, and here you are teasing him with every lap of your tongue. Once again your scalp is on fire as he grabs a hold of your hair, looking straight into your hooded eyes, you swear you see a glimpse of something evil in his eyes. “Open that fucking mouth baby girl, and stop teasing me. I want to hear you gagging on my cock. Now open.” Your panties are a dripping wet mess, you know if you do him right, he’ll reward you in return.

You wrap your reddened, raw lips around the head, tasting him once again. You slowly take him whole, letting him slide all the way to the back of your throat. Chan thrusts into your mouth which causes you to gag. He pulls out greedily and shoves his dick back down your throat. “That’s a good girl. You’re such a slut and your throat is adjusting to my cock beautifully.” 

Chan groans, mumbling some words under his breath, his grip is still wrapped tightly in your hair as he shoves your head further down onto his cock, causing you to gag even more. The corner of your eyes start to burn with your salty tears. “That’s it my baby girl, you are doing so well for daddy, now swallow.” He chokes out, as you feel his hot seed slide down the back of your throat. 

“Get up and spread your legs for daddy. I want to eat your pussy from the inside out.” You oblige, getting up off the floor, slipping your panties down and taking a seat on the bed. You spread your legs wide. Chan groans when he gets a good look at your bare wet cunt. Your juices cause your pussy glisten. “Such a dirty little slut. Your pussy is just asking for me isn’t it? You hold tight, don’t you dare move. I’ll be right back.”

Chan quickly leaves the bedroom, you are left with your legs spread, and your needy pussy is just dying to be touched. You are about ready to touch yourself when Chan re-enters the bedroom with a cup of ice. 

“We are going to try something different tonight, baby. How about a little ice play?” Chan pulls out an ice cube from the glass. He places the ice cube along your raw lips, the cold sensation is welcoming. He runs the ice cube down your neck and in between your breasts. The ice cube melts as he descends lower. He laps up the remnants of water left behind from the ice cube, as he groans against your skin.

“Do you like this baby?” He pulls out another ice cube and places it directly on your erect nipple. You moan as he swirls it around, the ice melting down your breast. He breathes his hot breath against your nipple. 

“Fuck daddy,” you cry out in pleasure.

“Mmm baby girl, you need to watch that pretty little mouth of yours.” Chan bites down on your nipple as an ice cube makes contact with your clit. You hiss between your clenched teeth. Sad, whimpering moan slip from your lips.

The ice cubes melts, feeling the melted ice drip down your heat and onto the bed sheets. Chan lowers his body so he gets closer to your pussy. He pulls your clit between his lips and sucks hard. You moan out loud as he continues this harsh torture, over and over again. Your hips buck off the mattress, but his strong hands are holding you down.

He grabs one more ice cube out of the glass. This time your eyes go wide as he gently places the ice cube inside you. The ice melts immediately as it drips out of your tight hole. You grip the sheets as Chan shoves his tongue inside you eating you out until you scream his name at the top of your lungs. 

“What a mess you made baby girl.” Chan kneels on the bed between your legs. He strokes his cock in his veiny hand, rubbing the sensitive tip with his thumb, smearing his leaky mess. 

“You want my dick buried deep inside you, hmm? Want daddy to make you feel good?” God, you want him to make you feel good, and you want him to cum inside you so bad. 

“Yes, daddy, I want to feel your cock buried deep inside me,” you ask shyly. 

“Mmm, yes baby girl. Since you asked so nicely.”

Chan runs his cock down your slit, coating his dick with your juices. He eases himself inside your tight channel. You walls welcoming him. He drives into you, filling you to the hilt with his cock. He leans into your already bruised and raw lips and assaults them some more, as he kisses you so harshly. 

Moaning into each other’s mouths. You feel like you’re about to hit your ultimate high. You dig your nails into Chan’s toned upper back.

“Damn baby, I can feel your pussy closing around my cock. Cum for me.” You do just that, moaning out loud as your body convulses, and your toes curl. “That’s it. Fuck…” Chan brings his lips to your breast as he sucks and places a quarter sized hickey on your breast. “You are mine, baby girl.”

His drives his hips forward and his thrusts become sloppy, his breathing becomes hitched as he quickly pulls out of you as ribbons of white coats your abdomen.

Chan smears his cum all over your tummy with his hand. Marking you as his property. 

“Maybe next time if you’re good for daddy, I’ll cum inside you.”


End file.
